


They Both Still Sleep with Other People (Although Sometimes They Don’t)

by sperrywink



Series: Sebastian Will Hit On Anyone [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Glee, NCIS, Numb3rs
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: Ian comes home and hangs with friends and comforts Sebastian.





	They Both Still Sleep with Other People (Although Sometimes They Don’t)

**Author's Note:**

> This is being placed as #4 in the series, and the old #4 is moving to #5.

Ian was exhausted and happy to finally be home. His last manhunt had involved three states, four mountainous forests, two digressions above the tree line, and one shootout. All in all, it had taken six rainy weeks to catch the damn bastard, which killed his planned vacation since he was due to start teaching his next sniper class in three days. All he wanted was a shower and his bed.

After securing his firearms and taking a hot shower that lasted long enough to prune his fingers, Ian crawled into bed and slept for ten hours.

Feeling refreshed the next morning, he checked his messages while coffee brewed. He had been out of cell phone range for the last week of his manhunt. He had a couple from Sebastian that were just checking in and letting Ian know that he was going to Minneapolis for a case, a couple work emails about his class schedule and the completed manhunt, and two from D.C. people who knew he was coming to town to teach.

One was strictly an acquaintance and he made a mental note to call back and set up a night to get drinks sometime during the week, but the other was Tony DiNozzo, a friend he had made when they both went through FLETC together back in the day. They hooked up every now and then when they were both single, although it had been awhile for that since Tony had been seeing someone for at least the last nine months and Ian had been pretty wrapped up in Sebastian the few times he was in town before that, but even if Tony was dating it would be great to see him. They could bitch about their jobs and lives.

Pouring his coffee and doctoring it, Ian checked the time. Since it wasn’t too early, he called Tony. 

Tony answered with, “DiNozzo.”

“Hey Tony, it’s Ian.”

“Hey! You in town now? I saw your manhunt on TV.”

“What a clusterfuck that was, but yeah, I’m in town. I start teaching on Monday. Are you free today or tomorrow? It’d be great to see you.”

“Lucky you, I’m not on call this weekend. I’m just doing my chores. Want to get together for dinner?”

Ian replied, “Sounds good. You can see my new place.”

“You moved?”

“Yeah, my place was turned into condos a while ago when I was gone on a long hunt. I actually moved into a townhome in Springfield with Sebastian, I think I mentioned him? He’s with the BAU?”

“Yeah. Shit, are you guys regular now? I never thought I’d see the day Ian Edgerton settled down.”

“Very funny. We’re something, not anything exclusive, but something.”

With a hum of approval, Tony said, “That’s sweet. I’m glad you have someone, even if your relationship isn’t what other people look for.”

“Yeah, it works for us.”

“So, dinner? Want me to get take-out, and you can give me the home tour?”

“Sounds good. I’ll text you the address. Does around six work for you?”

“Sure. See you then,” Tony replied, and after goodbyes, they ended the call and Ian texted Tony his new address.

Finishing his coffee, Ian checked the fridge, but except for the milk he had picked up last night for coffee, there wasn’t much there. Ian knew Sebastian had been out of town a lot lately, so he guessed Sebastian had cleaned out the fridge, but hadn’t seen the point of restocking it. So after starting a load of laundry, Ian headed to the grocery store to buy some food and do other chores. 

That night Tony was right on time with Thai food. Ian greeted him with a quick, back-slapping hug, and Tony pressed a quick kiss to his temple. Tony said, “Glad you’re in one piece, man.”

“You too,” Ian said and wrapped his arms around Tony a bit tighter to deepen the hug.

They broke apart with self-conscious grins, and Tony picked up the Thai food again, asking, “Where’s your kitchen?”

Ian pointed down the hallway to the back of the house, and then led Tony to the dining room, knocking on the table to indicate that Tony should put the food down there. “I’ll be right back with plates and forks. Want a beer?”

“Sounds perfect,” Tony replied, as he began unpacking the food. 

Ian got silverware and plates and grabbed two beers out of the fridge. They settled at the dining room table, idly discussing old cases and mutual law enforcement acquaintances. Once they were only picking at their food, Ian said, “Come on, I’ll give you the nickel tour.”

“Excellent. I’m definitely into seeing how you eventually settled down.”

Ian snorted. “I wouldn’t call it settling down exactly, but whatever it is is working better than I thought.”

Tony clapped him lightly on the shoulder. “That’s great to hear. I wish I could find something too.”

“What happen to what’s her name?” They were now on the third floor, outside of Ian’s office. Tony looked cursorily around, but then leaned against the door jamb with a sigh.

“Zoë decided I wasn’t who she wanted.”

“Sucks. I’m sorry.”

Tony shrugged, but Ian could see he was still a bit heartbroken about it. Ian stepped into his personal space. “She doesn’t know what she let go.”

Tony gave a bitter half-smile. “Oh, I’m sure she knows. She just decided it wasn’t worth the effort.”

“Her loss then. You’re a great guy, Tony. One of my best friends, and I don’t claim friendship casually.”

Tony beamed at him, and not able to resist, Ian leaned forward and gave him an appreciative closed-mouthed kiss. Once he pulled back he opened his eyes, and looking directly into Tony’s said, “She doesn’t know what she’s missing, but I promise, I do. You’re special. Never forget it.”

Tony cracked a grin. “I can’t believe you got mushy on me, man. What ever happened to inscrutable Ian Edgerton?”

“Eh. He got lucky one too many times.”

Tony’s smile softened. “Good. It’s a good look on you, not gonna lie.”

Ian threw his arm around Tony. “Come on downstairs. We’ll put on a game and cuddle on the couch. It’ll be great.” Tony laughed, but they did just that. Ian got them fresh beers, and they lay on the couch with Tony cradled in-between Ian’s legs.

They talked some more about Tony’s failed relationship, so he could work out the good and bad in it, and they talked about Ian’s living with Sebastian and how well it worked out, to Ian’s eternal surprise.

The game was in the fourth quarter, when the door lock jingled. Tony straightened up and raised an eyebrow over his shoulder. Ian was already reaching for his firearm, and kept it out of sight of the door, as they heard it creak open. 

Sebastian came in looking like something the cat dragged in, and Ian put back on the safety and then his firearm away.

With a look that conveyed his worry, Tony shifted to allow Ian up, as Sebastian looked over them dully and said, “Don’t mind me. I’m going to bed.”

Ian got up and followed Sebastian’s dragging footsteps towards the stairs, catching up with him in his bedroom where he was dropping his suitcase and collapsing fully clothed onto the bed. Ian crawled up next to him and began running a soothing hand through Sebastian’s hair. He wasn’t stupid enough to ask if Sebastian was okay. He had never seen him so deadened. “What happened?” he asked instead.

Sebastian shrugged. “We weren’t in time. Two seven-year-olds died. It was devastating.”

Ian wrapped his arm around Sebastian and pulled him close. Sebastian said, “But don’t worry about me. I’ll sleep it off. Go back to your friend.”

“Tony won’t mind waiting.”

“I really want to be alone.”

“Tough shit. Sometimes what you want and what you need are two different things.”

Sebastian tried to glare at Ian, but then he had to squeeze his eyes shut as tears leaked out, and Ian just pulled him closer again and started rubbing a hand along his back.

Only crying silently for about ten minutes, at the end of it, Sebastian took a shuddery breath. “Sorry.”

“Shut the fuck up. You were there for me when my Ma died. This is nothing compared to that. We all have tough cases.”

“But I interrupted your booty call.”

Ian snorted. “While Tony is sometimes a booty call, he’s more of a good friend, and had his own heartbreak recently. I don’t think we were heading there tonight. It was just nice to hang with a friend. It was a long six weeks for me too. I was disappointed you weren’t home when I got here. So, I’m happy you’re home, no matter the state you’re in.”

Sebastian said, “Fuck,” and rubbed his eyes to stop more tears, unsuccessfully. Ian waited him out, and Sebastian said, “You’re the best thing that ever happened to me, you know?”

Unsure how to take that equitably Ian joked, “I’m pretty sure the BAU is the best thing that ever happened to you.”

“Fuck the BAU except that it brought me to you. I’m serious, Ian. You accept me just the way I am. I never thought I would have that.”

“Hey, hey. You’re fucking fantastic the way you are. It’s not a hardship on my part, and I just wish I bring you as much joy as you bring me.”

Sebastian said, “Fuck,” again, but then he was kissing Ian, only breaking the kiss to whisper, “I fucking love you, you know that, right?”

Ian tenderly wiped Sebastian’s still leaking eyes. “Well the invite to move in with you was a big clue, so yeah. And I know I don’t say it, but I love you too. You’re home to me and I didn’t even know I needed that.”

They continued to kiss and Sebastian continued to be overcome intermittently, until he sniffed the air. “Do I smell tomato sauce? Like really amazing tomato sauce?”

Ian smelled the air, and then smiled. “Tony must have found the ingredients I bought. We ate all the Thai food he brought. Are you hungry?”

“Starving now, but I don’t want to crash your evening.”

“Like I said, you aren’t crashing anything. And I want you to meet Tony anyway. He’s a good guy.”

“Alright, let me get cleaned up and I’ll meet you downstairs.”

Ian kissed him one last time and rolled off the bed to head downstairs. No surprise, he found Tony cooking in the kitchen and a medium sized pot of sauce bubbling away on the stove. He said, “I assume you found everything you’d need?”

Tony looked at him sheepishly. “Your boyfriend looked like he needed comfort food. Nothing beats pasta and sauce for that.”

Ian gave him an approving smile. “It’s one of his favorites.” As he heard Sebastian come up behind him, he put a hand back to welcome him and pull him forward so he could introduce them properly. “Tony, this is Sebastian and vice versa.”

After they shook hands, Sebastian said, “Your sauce smells amazing.”

“It should be ready to eat in ten minutes. I just need to make the pasta. You guys have anything besides boxed stuff?”

Sebastian nodded. “Yeah, I have some tortellini from Rossi. Let me get it out of the freezer.”

Twenty minutes later, the meal was ready and Tony was dishing it up in style, making Sebastian laugh, which made Ian happy.

Tony only served up two plates, and Ian was to one to ask, “You aren’t eating with us?”

“Nah, it’s a drive back to my place and I don’t want to crash your guys evening anymore.”

“You’re not crashing. I invited you,” Ian replied feeling bad for how the evening had ended.

Tony just chivvied them towards the dining table, and said, “Enough of that. I’m happy to help. We caught up, which was my goal for the evening. It was great to see you, and to meet Sebastian.”

Sebastian sat down with his food, but Ian just put his plate down. He pulled Tony into a hug, and said, “If you’re sure. It was really good to see you too. We’ll get together again soon.”

“You bet.” 

Tony gave them both a wide smile, and Sebastian said, “Thanks for the food. You didn’t have to, but I appreciate it.”

Tony’s smile turned commiserating. “We’ve all been there. Having good people and good food around helps.”

Sebastian just nodded, and Ian escorted Tony towards the front door. “I’ll give you a call during the week and we’ll see about getting together again.”

“Sounds good. I’m on call next weekend, but maybe the week after.”

“Perfect.”

Tony left, and Ian headed back to the dining room to eat the meal Tony had made for them. Sebastian was picking at his food, but eating a bite every now and then, which was all Ian had hoped for. Once they had cleared their plates and stood up to clean up, Ian wrapped his arms around Sebastian, and asked, “Bed?”

“Shower and then bed, yeah. It’s been a day and a half.”

Ian nodded. “I’ll clean up down here while you shower.”

“Thanks, Ian,” Sebastian said with a lingering kiss. Ian just kissed back and squeezed Sebastian a little tighter for an instant before letting him go.

With a defeated sigh, Sebastian went upstairs to bed and Ian cleaned the kitchen and put their dishes in the dishwasher.

He then made his way to Sebastian’s bedroom, hearing the shower running still. He stripped down to his boxer briefs, and unpacked Sebastian’s dirty clothes from his suitcase, and made a mental note to do laundry tomorrow. By this time, Sebastian entered the room with a towel around his waist, and another that he was using to dry his hair.

Ian said, “Come to bed.”

Sebastian just nodded and settled between the covers that Ian had pulled back.

Ian climbed in after him and turned out the light, and then cradled Sebastian in his arms. Sebastian sighed heavily, but settled against Ian and squeezed his sides tightly, before slumping.

Ian just rubbed patterns on his shoulders and hummed quietly until he felt Sebastian loosen in sleep. Then he also tightened his grip slightly and let his own eyes close. The day hadn’t turned out the way he expected, but he was suddenly fiercely glad he could be there for Sebastian.


End file.
